Cursum Perficio
by Zion of Arcadia
Summary: Bolt departed from Temporal Tower and traveled across the ravaged Hidden Lands… PMD 2 one-shot.


_"Even though I_ _walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me."_

Not long after Bolt hatched, his father took him on a patrol of their clan's territory.

Transient Savannah was huge, a flat plain stretching unbroken in every cardinal direction. Bolt gazed at the distant horizon and felt a thrill of excitement. Infinite possibility spread out before him; secrets of the unknown beckoned on the wings of a playful breeze.

Not long after Bolt hatched, his longing for adventure took hold.

"Look sharp. An intruder," said Bolt's father. Leon was the lead hunter of their tribe, a massive Luxray with the soft tread of a natural predator. Bolt squinted and was just able to discern an approaching smudge. It quickly closed the distance between them, a yellow and blue canine Pokémon with obvious, aggressive intentions.

Leon and Bolt's brother, Rod, sprang into action. They bounded toward the trespasser, Leon uttering a terrifying yowl as he pounced. Bolt froze, transfixed as if turned to stone. The intruder's eyes glowed with fury, heat and electricity rolling off its fur in waves.

Not long after Bolt hatched, he felt fear for the first time.

The air hummed and crackled with electrical discharge as lightning flickered amongst their intertwined forms. It was a dance between the three elemental beasts, as they tussled and fought for dominance. Leon and Rod had the advantage of numbers, however, and their opponent seemed to realize it. Outmatched, the electric-type turned tail and fled back the way it came. Panting, Rod licked at his wounds. Then the Luxio's head snapped up, and he twisted to glare at Bolt.

"Are you a Shinx or a Sunkern?" he asked scathingly. Leon snarled and cuffed Rod over the head, but disappointment lingered in his golden gaze as he glanced over at Bolt. Shamed, Bolt hung his head as the unsaid word hung heavy in the stifling atmosphere.

 _Coward._

* * *

The Rainbow Stoneship continued its slow descent from Temporal Tower toward the ruins below. Bolt could make out the entirety of the Hidden Lands from his vantage point, and stared at the distant end where Lapras awaited. Miles upon miles of land and Pokémon wounded from the effects of Temporal Tower's near annihilation stood between Bolt and his goal.

Bolt closed his eyes and curled up into a ball. It was all too much. First Grovyle. Then Temporal Tower. The terrifying, grueling battle against Dialga. Sadie. _Sadie_.

And now he had to get back. Alone.

It was the first time since he'd been dragged into the future that Bolt felt truly overwhelmed by the daunting prospect before him. And back then he'd had Sadie to provide support.

Sadie. Sadie was gone.

Bolt wanted to cry. But he couldn't grieve. Not yet. He'd promised her he would survive. The little Shinx felt the stoneship rumble as it nestled back into the earth of the temple. He opened his eyes and stood. In one direction was the empty area where they'd fought Dusknoir, and Grovyle had sacrificed himself.

 _He must've known all along, I bet,_ Bolt thought bitterly. _And he didn't tell me. Nobody told me. They didn't trust that I'd be able to continue on with the fight._ And the worst part was that Bolt couldn't say they were wrong, and he resented it.

Padding down the opposite path and through the tunnel, the eerie silence had Bolt on edge. He took several deep breaths and tried to focus. One paw in front of the other, one paw in front of the other, one paw in front of the other...

Absorbed, Bolt almost fell over as the ground rumbled and shook. A chunk of the wall came lose, tumbling down several feet away. Skittish, Bolt stepped back and tried to calm both his hammering heart and his paranoia. He instinctively waited to hear Sadie's brazen yet comforting assurances, but there was nothing. Swallowing, Bolt steadied himself as the tremors came to an end.

 _How long will this place feel the effects of the planet's near paralysis?_ Bolt wondered, glancing at the pictures of the legendary Pokémon on the wall. As if they would provide some sort of guidance. He laughed aloud, a mirthless sound that echoed throughout the deserted ruins.

Continuing his journey, Bolt made sure to stay alert for any falling debris. Just beyond the ruins would be the Hidden Highlands, where many powerful Pokémon no doubt stood between Bolt and his goal. A familiar spike of fear shot through the Shinx, but he managed to quell it after a moment of heavy breathing. A distraction came in the form of a fallen pillar, dislodged from the wall by the earthquakes, no doubt. Bolt paused to study it, his head tilted to the side. On the previous venture through, while Bolt had been enraptured by the murals of legendary Pokémon, Sadie had been quite taken with the columns, declaring that they were of human origin. Grovyle had been disinterested, rushing the duo along toward their destination.

 _Were humans here, long ago?_ Bolt wondered. Then he became aware of a sticky liquid getting in the pads of his paws. Yelping, Bolt jerked as he realized it was blood. Rivulets trailed from the pillar through the crevasses of the tunnel's mortar. Taking a moment to collect himself, Bolt followed the trail and uncovered the source.

It was a Manectric, pinned beneath the column. Bolt almost went sprinting in the opposite direction when the beast opened its bloodshot eyes to stare at him.

"Oh, Arceus." Bolt recovered, and moved toward the pillar. Placing both paws on the smooth grey stone, he strained to move it.

Heavy. Very heavy.

Determination welled within Bolt; strength that he wasn't even aware he had flowed through him. Yowling, Bolt pushed with all his might. The pillar trembled, groaned, and slowly, oh so slowly, rolled a few inches aside. Panting, his muscles protesting the exertion, Bolt ran over to the Manectric. He grabbed it by the scruff of the neck and pulled. He'd done just enough, and the discharge Pokémon limply came loose. Exhausted, Bolt collapsed next to the Manectric, watching its chest rise up and down as it struggled for breath. It tried to move and whimpered, blood dribbling out of its muzzle as its tongue lolled to the side. Then the Manectric looked at Bolt, a silent plea in its eyes.

"Oh. Oh, no. I can't," Bolt said, scrambling to his feet and backing away. He'd never killed a Pokémon before. It was something that happened from time to time in their fighting oriented society, but it was rare. There was an underlying code, an implicit understanding. _Thou shalt not kill._ "I can't."

The Manectric tried to whine, which devolved into a hacking cough that racked its body. Bolt could only stand and stare. It was dying. He knew what Sadie would've done in the situation. But he wasn't Sadie.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Manectric just looked at him, its expression one of unbearable pain and sadness. Bolt almost ran away. But he couldn't. It was too cowardly, even for him. "I'll stay by your side. I – here."

He remembered the bag slung across his back. Twisting, he nuzzled through it for an Oran berry. It wouldn't save the Manectric, but it would ease its pain. Standing over the dying dog, he carefully squeezed berry juice into its mouth. The Manectric's throat rippled and contracted as it tried to swallow, before coughing and spitting out the berry. Some must have gone down, however, for it seemed calmer. Settling next to the Manectric to provide some form of comfort, Bolt looked at the poor creature and wondered.

"What happened to you?" he asked. Predictably, the Manectric didn't answer, just stared at him. Bolt's head drooped. "I suppose it doesn't matter, now does it." They descended into silence. Bolt watched the Manectric's uneven breathing, and cursed his cowardliness. He'd never loathed himself more than in that moment.

"We were supposed to save the world for you," he said, forcing back the tears. He would not cry. "For your future. And now you'll never see it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you." He looked down as his paws, bitter and afraid. "I couldn't save Grovyle or Sadie, either. Oh, _Sadie_. She could've done it, Manectric. She was so much stronger than me. So much better in every conceivable way. I've only ever been a disappointment, and only by accompanying Sadie have I ever accomplished anything of worth." Once Bolt started talking, he found he couldn't stop. The words flowed forth, a dam breaking free.

"Sadie was a Vulpix. No, that's not right." Bolt laughed a hollow laugh. "She was a human. I don't even know what she looked like, as a human. I've never even _seen_ a human. They're pretty rare around these parts, as I'm sure you know. I only ever knew her as a Vulpix. Crazy, huh? What are the chances? She was so _brave_ , Manectric. Reckless, as Chatot would often screech before forcing us to miss dinner for the umpteenth time. A troublemaker if you ever saw one. She would've fit right in with my clan. She was my light." He choked on his overwhelming emotions. "And now she's gone. She _left_ me, didn't even have the courage to tell me before it happened. Poof, gone. I'm sure you wish you could end the same way. Painless and clean." Some of Manectric's blood was beginning to soak into Bolt's fur. He'd worry about it later.

"I'm being unfair, aren't I? All the way through Temporal Tower, she fought for my future, knowing it would be the end of hers. She kept my spirits up, kept me strong, made me believe we could win. I thought it was for us, though. I thought…" Bolt trailed off. He couldn't say anymore. It was too much, too soon. He changed the subject.

"She was a better Shinx than I could ever be. I was always a disappointment, you know. My family never said it to my face, but I knew. Everyone knew. We were the pride of Transient Savannah. We struck terror into the hearts of all Pokémon in the vicinity. Except for me. For me, it was the other way around. I'm a coward, Manectric, as I'm sure you've already realized. The biggest coward this world has ever seen. I had to leave. I couldn't bear it anymore. If I was a failure, at least I would be a failure away from my family. I came to Treasure Town, in hopes that joining Wigglytuff's Guild would cure me. I couldn't even work up the courage to join the Guild, though! Scared of a mere sentry." Bolt marveled at the thought. "Arceus, back then I was even more pathetic than I am now. Hard to believe, I'm sure. Why I ever was interested in exploring, I'll never know." He rested his head on his paws. "I'm sorry. Can't even let you rest in peace, huh?" Bolt thought Manectric shifted somewhat, as though to provide reassurance.

Letting silence envelop them, Bolt waited for the Manetric to die.

 _Dark and cold. Freezing. He stumbled about in frantic search._

 _Sadie. Sadie. Save me, Sadie._

 _There was nothing. He was alone. Alone in his loneliness. And afraid, so very afraid._

 _Dusknoir appeared, looming over him. He tripped in his hastiness to get away. Dusknoir's stomach opened in a silent laugh. It was a terrifying visage, and he quailed with fear. Out of Dusknoir's stomach, Primal Dialga wriggled free, its red eyes glowing with madness. It roared, shattering both time and him into a million fragments that glittered like shards of light…_

Bolt awoke with a start. He huddled close to soak up Sadie's warmth. But she was gone, replaced by a cold, rigid body. Manectric had passed while Bolt was sleeping. Before the realization even had time to register, Bolt's attention was drawn to the walls of the ruin.

The murals shown with ethereal light, and the pictures were _moving_. Bits of moonlight trickled through the crumbling cracks of the tunnel, letting Bolt know it was nighttime. He could only watch, awed, as a beautiful white egg cracked open to reveal Arceus. Dialga and Palkia swirled into existence, and Dialgia stretched its graceful neck in the semblance of a roar. Bright blue light raced across the mural, filling the tunnel with soothing warmth.

It was so beautiful it almost hurt Bolt physically to watch. Other murals were just as brilliant and busy. Groudon and Kyogre, locked in endless struggle. Overhead, Rayquaza circled. Mew, playfully darting to and fro. Where it stopped to rest, multi colored eggs were left to shimmer like stars. Bolt's heart ached as he took in the sight before him.

 _What good is this, if there's no one to share it with?_ He thought bitterly. Bolt recalled the Guild's expedition. The sight of the Time Gear in the lake was a wondrous sight, but that hadn't been what Bolt treasured. It had been the experience. Being there, in that moment, with Sadie and the rest of the Guild, and realizing they were all bound by that shared memory. That they weren't just a Guild, but a family. The exploring in and of itself only had merit because of those Bolt had adventured with. The sight before him now meant nothing because there was no one.

Bolt allowed himself to cry, then. Not for Sadie, but for the wonderful sight before him that no one else would ever appreciate. Every night, the beautiful murals would come to life in vain, for there were none to witness them. It was truly a tragedy.

He drifted off into a fitful sleep after that, haunted by nightmares and restless due to the strange lights. When the touch of dawn began to slip through the tunnel, Bolt was all too grateful to get up and escape the sad sight of Manectric and the murals. Licking and grooming the dried blood on his fur, he padded into the Hidden Highlands, alert for any sign of danger.

Instead he was confronted with a land ravaged by near annihilation. The ground was ruptured and scarred from earthquakes, trees bent and broken and misshapen. It was a miracle the ruins hadn't suffered further damage. Perhaps the only thing worse than no one ever seeing the murals would be their utter destruction. A low mist clung to the earth, causing strange shadows to form on the edge of Bolt's peripheral vision. His surroundings were barren of all signs of life, however.

Alone, Bolt stalked through the broken lands. Both his heart and paws felt heavy. Each step was an effort, and part of Bolt just wanted to collapse and slip away. To sleep, to dream. Join Sadie, wherever she was now. Would even that be possible? To cease to exist, was that the same as dying? The idea that they would even be separated in death made Bolt laugh. He shook his head.

 _I made a promise,_ Bolt thought. _I can't think about such things._ But as he looked around at the world, dark feelings crawled into his head, despite his best efforts to prevent them.

 _"Look at this,"_ whispered a devious voice. _"This is what you sacrificed everything for? Was it worth it?"_

"Stop it," Bolt said aloud. "What's done is done!"

 _"What purpose is there to saving the world when yours has ended?"_ replied the voice. In his mind's eye, Bolt saw Manectric. Accusing, blood dripped from its muzzle as it spoke its evil words. _"Do your wants and needs mean nothing? Who decides that others are worth more than what you wish? Who cares if the planet is paralyzed, as long as you're with those you love? There is still beauty to be found in darkness."_

"Shut up!" Bolt snarled, crouching, his ears pinned to the back of his head.

 _"Was it worth it?"_ asked Manectric. Bolt knew the right answer, but the words died in his throat. He remembered Sadie, looking distraught as she faded away. Closing his eyes, Bolt wished he could shake away the cobwebs that clung to his heart and focus.

"I made a promise!" he cried. A furious bellow responded to Bolt's shout. Freezing, the Shinx looked around. He could hear a crashing sound. An indistinct shape barreled through the mist. Exploding out of undergrowth was a Garchomp. Its right eye was bloodied shut, its right arm limp, no doubt casualties from the earthquakes and resulting shrapnel. Mad with pain, the Garchomp screamed and charged at Bolt. He backpedaled, terrified.

They'd fought Garchomp on the way up through the Hidden Lands. Violent, vicious beasts. Grovyle did most of the direct fighting with the land sharks, while Sadie and Bolt provided support. They had been the perfect triumvirate. Sadie with her willpower, Grovyle with his wisdom, and Bolt with his, well... (what good was he, in truth?) Everything fell that crossed their path, as they made their just march toward the tower.

But now Bolt was alone. And alone, he was no match for a deranged Garchomp. It was fast, moving at insane speeds to close down the distance between them. Briefly, Bolt appreciated Grovyle all the more, who made Garchomp look like they were standing still. Concentrating, Bolt fired off a blast of electricity. It arced toward the land shark, hitting it dead on.

 _Ground beats electric,_ Sadie murmured in his mind. The lightning crackled and dissipated. Undeterred, the Garchomp swung its good claw at Bolt. He ducked out of the way, avoiding most of the strike. However, the Garchomp's razor sharp claw grazed his shoulder, and it _hurt_. Staggering back, Bolt fell to his knees with a whimper. Exhaustion from his fight against Dialga hit him like a ton of bricks. The Garchomp loomed over him.

 _This is the end. I'm sorry, Sadie. I couldn't even fulfill our promise,_ Bolt thought, closing his eyes. He felt pure, unadulterated fear and a simple truth. _I don't want to die._

He waited for a death blow that never came.

There was a snarl and a thud. Bolt opened his eyes to see a Manectric wrestling with the Garchomp. Moments later, a Dragonite flew down and joined the electric dog in pummeling the land shark. Wriggling out of the scrum, the Garchomp blundered into the overgrowth, blood streaming from its various wounds. The Manectric turned to face Bolt, shards of ice glittering like fangs out of its muzzle. Its eyes were clear, free of the madness that plagued both Dialga and the Pokémon of the Hidden Lands as the destruction of Temporal Tower loomed ever closer. Bolt didn't know what to say.

"I… there was a Manectric back by the ruins. I couldn't save him. I'm sorry," Bolt said after a long pause in which they all gazed at each other. After a long pause, the Manectric bowed. Stunned, Bolt stared at the Manectric. He was even more taken aback when the Dragonite strode forward and followed suit. It bent so low its antennas brushed against the ground. A strange silence encompassed the group. And then Bolt realized that they were showcasing their respect.

It clicked. Bolt hadn't run into any aggressive Pokémon up until the Garchomp, because they had no inclination to fight him. And the Garchomp had only done so because it was crazed with pain. Bolt became aware, then, of all the eyes on him. The Pokémon of the Hidden Lands had been watching him this whole time, leaving him alone with his grief out of reverence. Their gratitude filled Bolt's heart with joy as he was struck by an epiphany.

 _It was worth it._ He felt the same revelatory sensation he'd experienced upon witnessing the sunrise once more. Peace in the truth that there was so much more to the world than he could've ever imagined. It was why he wanted to explore it. Bolt looked at the two Pokémon before him, with their own lives and loves and heartaches, and bowed in return.

"I... thank you," he said. Bolt never saw either the Manectric or the Dragonite again, but in that moment the three forged a powerful bond. Straightening, Bolt continued his journey. He had a promise to fulfill. As he progressed, he could sense all the Pokémon of the Hidden Lands moving with him. Protecting him.

 _These wounds will heal,_ Bolt thought, looking around at the destruction. _They'll rebuild. And so will I._ The scars would always be there, but Bolt would survive. He'd promised, after all. Thinking of Sadie, the heaviness returned, but Bolt ignored it. There would be time to grieve back at the Guild.

Many hours later, he made it to where Lapras was waiting. The Carrier Pokémon tilted his head, a question in his gaze, but he tactfully didn't ask for Sadie or Grovyle's whereabouts. Turning around, Bolt surveyed the Hidden Lands. The natives had abandoned all pretenses of hiding, and were gathered in a crowd along the edge of the clearing. They looked at one another. Bolt searched out as many individual faces as he could, trying to imprint each in his memory.

 _These are the lives I've saved,_ he thought. _These, and countless generations more. If that's the price of being a coward, then I'll be a coward for the rest of my days._

"Goodbye. I'll never forget you," he said to the Pokémon standing before him. To Grovyle. To Sadie. Then he faced Lapras. "Let's go home.


End file.
